


A night at the Carnival

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas had spent most of their entire day in bed and it was up to Dean to change that. That is how they found themselves at a Carnival in New York. </p><p>Romance and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night at the Carnival

Carnival Day Dean had been lying in bed for pretty much most of the day with his honey bun and thought that it would be a nice change to spoil him, that is how they found themselves discussing a certain carnival...

"Where we going?" follows Dean out of bed, throwing on his clothes and chasing after him out of the room.

"Where ever you want baby" he mutters, smiling as they reach the dining room.

Smiles, "can we go to a carnival? I’ve heard about them and I’ve always wanted to go to one." Tries to keep his excitement at bay, shrugging slightly, "could be like a…a date Dean. We could go all out like the movies…unless that’s too chick flick for you. I don’t mind" he mutters unsure of Deans response.

Rolls his eyes, " it's Your choice baby, I don't mind" he smiles.

He beams at Dean, nodding his head and acting a little like a child who'd just been told they were off to Disneyland although there was one problem that had Cas pouting, "where we going to find a carnival Dean? I want to ride the Ferris wheel and win you a teddy" he was grinning like an idiot at this point not even caring what he must look like.

He smiles, " New York does the best" he mutters, pointing at the map.

Full on grins, "then it's a good job I can port us there then isn't it Dean Bee" giggles as he squeezes Dean's hand a little. " Is there any specific place in New York we are going to Dean?"

He looks down at the map, moving his current finger to the correct location, "there."

He peers at the map before nodding and closing his eyes. Focusing on the name of the place in his head and feeling the ground shift beneath them before landing in New York at the place Dean had pointed to on the map. His excitement nearly overwhelming him as he smiles at Dean who in return beams back at him, just as equally excited and happy that his honey bunch was happy.

It didn't take long before Castiel was squealing and dragging Dean towards the carnival, the music gradually getting louder the more they got closer. Cas was practically skipping at this point as he took it all in from the music to the crowds of families with their children to the flashing vibrant colors. His eyes sparkling, almost matching the night sky and their stars. The whole place and atmosphere making it look magical and magnificent to Castiel who had never seen such a thing in all of his life that he had been an angel. " Oh Dean I love it! It's beautiful" he breathes out caught up in the magic of everything. It wasn't until his eyes landed on the huge Ferris wheel that he was dragging Dean towards it. "Please please can we go on the Ferris wheel Dean Bee? Pleaseee" *he stares up at it, his eyes sparkling like the night sky as though he was in a dream. He smiles at Dean, almost clinging to him in hopes he would agree.

Dean was caught up in seeing how happy and excited Cas looked that he didn't even think about how high he would be off the ground, instead nodding with his own goofy smile. "Of course, who could say no to that face " chuckles, dragging Cas inside the carrier.

He giggles, shuffling up and curling himself into Dean's side, "thank you Dean Bee" he mutters as the wheel starts again and they are gently lifted up off the ground. Sighing happily as he looks over at the carnival from high above. Feeling as though he was flying.

Dean smiles, "you're welcome Cas, I'd do anything for you" he mumbles, leaning his head on Castiel and sighing happily. The ride was slow and very relaxing. Almost sending Dean to sleep he was that happy and peaceful. Not a care in the world just happy to be with Cas.

"I love you" Cas mumbles, looking up at Dean with his blue ocean eyes.

"I lov-" he was interrupted by the machinery as it splutters to a stop, swaying the carrier slightly. "Oh no" he groans.

He giggles, holding Dean close" typical for a Ferris wheel Dean Bee, we are being traditional. It is only fair that we should kiss now, "he smirks slightly, leaning towards Dean and capturing his mouth as they slowly kiss each other.

Chuckles into the kiss, pulling Cas closer. They kept their slow kissing going until the Ferris wheel reached the bottom. Pulling away from each other to hold hands instead as they stepped out and thanked the man on the way out. Giggling with each other.

"What now?" He asks, still holding onto Castiel.

Smiles, " how about we try and win each other prizes?" He mutters, suggesting and pointing to the carnival game directly in front of them.

Grins, nudging Cas playfully " I'm game for that" he smirks, leading Cas over to the stand. It was at this point that the light happened to catch in Castiel's eyes making them even more beautiful that he didn't even hear what Castiel had just said.

He stares at Dean before waving his hand in front of his face, "hey Dean Bee you go first please!" He shouts, trying to draw back Dean to planet earth.

"Wait what?" He mutters, coming back to earth and blushing slightly.

He playfully shoves Dean, laughing almost " you're going to play the game first. You have 3 goes and you have to knock the pins over using the ball. I know my eyes are beautiful Dean but please do try and listen " he smirks.

Dean coughs slightly, his face now officially burning with embarrassment as he takes the tennis sized balls, not even bothering to concentrate as he was still lost in Castiel. Throwing the three balls and knocking the pins over, winning Castiel a prize. He looks to see what he got when he hears Castiel squeal beside him, smirking as he sees that he knocked them all down.

"You did it! I knew you could do it Dean "he giggles, hugging him tightly.

"I am Dean Winchester after all" he smirks before gesturing to the prizes" what do you want?" He asks.

"That one! " he points to a big white dog that reminded them of the one they have back home named Bee Bee.

Dean smiles, taking the dog off the women behind the stand and passing it to Cas. Laughing as Castiel squeals and holds the big white dog to his chest. "What now? " he asks, looking around the place.

Castiel does the same, his eyes landing on a stand that had pink candy floss. He points to it, "what's that?" He asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

"You've never seen or heard of candy floss?" Dean asks, his eyebrow raised and looking a little shocked.

"I don't have time to look at human foods or sugary stuff...that's Gabriel's expertise so no... I'd like to try some" he smiles at Dean.

"Alright then" takes Cas's hand again, leading them over to the pink candy floss stand. "Hey I'd like two candy flosses please" he smiles, fishing out his money and handing it over as he takes the candy floss and passes it to Cas. "There you go my handsome man" he grins.

Cas blushes, " thanks Dean Bee" starts to eat the candy floss, moaning at the taste and almost laughing with giddiness. It was at this point that Cas was starting to get tired. Yawning and leaning into Dean. " I love you, no words can describe how much I love you Dean Bee. Thank you for this wonderful trip I've really had fun. "He mumbles, yawning again, " I think I'd like to head home now and maybe next time I can win you something too " he smiles.

Smiles, hugging him close " I love you too and it's fine, as long as you're happy and enjoyed yourself Cas then I'm going to be just as happy. " he mutters back, licking the candy floss off Castiel's fingers and around his mouth, smirking slightly.

He giggles before he's porting them back to the bunker. Kissing each other. The stuffed white dog forgotten as they crash into their bedroom, clothes thrown on the floor. They had enjoyed the carnival and now they were finishing the night off with sweet, slow romantic sex.....

The end


End file.
